Konoha's Deadly Whirlwind
by loverose20
Summary: Naruto gets a helping hand from a mysterious stranger after being kicked out of his apartment. Watch as this mysterious stranger helps teach Naruto how to survive and learn more about his mother. Contains OC. Starts after the Genin exam and before Wave.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Tap… Tap…Tap… Tap….Tap…_

Their following me again, I don't know why but they always do this. _Why do they keep following me?_ Picking up the pace I start heading toward the Hokage's Tower. If Hokage-sama doesn't tell them to stop following me then bad things will happen. Of course when I mean bad things it's usually directed to the offending creatures that dare disturb me when I'm on vacation or in other words stalking me. I mean _come on!_ I'm trying my hardest to remain calm here! I keep walking while taking big breath and releasing it slowly. That is until they started to whisper to one another very loudly that even a civilian that's deaf can hear them.

"Ok this is the plan: I'm going to use the Jutsu that boss taught me, while you and Moegi tie him up with ninja wire. Then I will Henge into him, go to the inn and get Boss's name into the drafting box. Any questions?" One of them said.

The other two shadows just shook their heads in a negative. So the first said he'll give the signal to start the 'mission' and then left to his position.

I felt my vein throbbing with an occasional twitch from my eyebrow. It took every ounce of fiber in my body to keep propelling myself forward. Believe me if I had it my way they would be in a world of pain just for being stupid. If I were an enemy they would be dead a long time ago. Giving their plan away and thinking they can take down an elite Jounin. Who do they think they are?

_Besides, what the hell are they talking about? Drafting box?_

Turning around slightly to get a glimpse of them; I can tell they aren't even Genin, just merely academy students. Though I still kept my guard up it wouldn't do to underestimate them, even if they are academy students.

"Come on Udon lets go," another one said.

"Hai," the last one said with a nod.

I assume the one with a feminine voice to be Moegi and the one who just nodded to be Udon. If I had to take a wild guess I would say they both are about eight years old. Moegi's hair is orange and put into two ponytails that spike at the ends while Udon has brown hair with some round glasses and a running noise. All three are wearing black clothes that Anbu usually wear.

At least they know how to dress when on a mission even if this 'mission' isn't really practical.

"Now's our chance, get him!" said a boy around eight years old with a scarf that anyone can tell was too big for him. He has brown hair in a ponytail which spikes up and happens to resemble a pineapple, in my opinion.

That was their signal. _Really_? I felt like a blowing gasket. Now I know my eye was definitely twitching uncontrollably.

But to be fair they are just academy students not full fledged Ninjas so I can't really blame them. Although I'm pretty sure the first thing the instructors taught them is to look underneath the underneath and to never underestimate someone no matter how they look and act. After all deception is the number one rule, for me anyways.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" the only one that I don't know the name yet said. I kept staring at him, well I guess you can say it's a she now but umm, I was getting uncomfortable and trying to remember something an Elite Jounin said about this Jutsu. He puffs back to his real form and then I remembered. Now knowing instantly who he is, the Hokage's only grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi, also known as in my book; the pain in my bum who has been stalking me ever since I finished building my Inn. I kept staring at him, it really looked like the kid thought I would fall for it, really! I can't believe they thought I would fall for that Jutsu. I mean _come on_ I've got a fan club for _crying out loud_ and let's say they've done things that still haunts my dreams.

"Konohamaru-kun, it didn't work. Now what do we do?" Moegi said. Standing up from where they hid to be able to 'trap' him.

"I don't get it! That Jutsu flawless! Every male falls for it!" Konohamaru said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Boss said it only works on perverts, so maybe he's not a pervert?" Udon said. I felt my head nod at his assumption. It's true I am not a pervert.

Konohamaru snapped his fingers and said something that made me want to cut him to pieces but had to remember that he's the Hokage's grandson. No matter how much I want to kill him at that moment I don't think the Hokage would like his grandson dead.

"He's gay that's got to be it! He's totally gay that's why it didn't work!"

Udon and Moegi are the only ones to take notice of the strong killing intent directed towards Konohamaru, feeling the need to save him from his big mouth again. They decided to diffuse what he said before something bad happens to their squad leader.

"I don't think he's gay Konohamaru-kun," Udon said desperately.

"Udon is right, he's so not gay just look at him. You can totally tell he's straight!" Moegi exclaimed with a small tint of blush in her face has she checks me out which is weird. I'm way her senior and I'm no pedophile. _I mean come on! She could practically be my little sister! well if I had one, then she would be. Anyways..._

A feeling of dread washed over me as I started to back away slowly and then left when they got distracted by my fan-club's Killing intent. _Shouldn't have argued on the topic: gay or not_. Those fan-girls can be viciously horrible, I feel sorry for those three for sicking them with my fan-club, who might I say finally found me, but hey if it gets me to the tower then I'm ok with it.

Now fan-girls are every man's worst nightmare; first they are more deadly than any ninja when it comes to their prey, sadly they see me as their prey, and second they attack and defend their prey from others. With a loud sigh I ran to the Hokage's tower trying to and get my sanity back.

Looking back on how the brats did, I have only two things to say: 1.) they have a long way to go before they can go on missions and 2.) I feel sorry for their future and current instructors.

* * *

A man wearing a bandanna hitai-ate on his head and some black shades was hiding in a closet somewhere in the Hokage's Tower reading a certain little orange book when he sneezed violently, knocking the book out of his hand.

The book flew out of the closet making a hole on the door.

To say all the ninjas where shocked to see him in the closet with an Icha Icha book would be an understatement. To make it worst Kakashi Hatake happened to be walking around that area with a camera. Ebisu cursed his bad luck in a way that could make any sailor blush.

* * *

Some where close by, a man with a scar across his nose with brown hair styled like a pineapple was sitting on his desk grading his students test when he sneezed violently blowing all the papers out of the desk making them scatter around his class room. Iruka just sat there with his eyes closed trying to remain calm. Silently cursing whoever was thinking about him.

* * *

A boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes with three whiskers marks in each cheek, wearing bright neon-kill-me-orange had finally got his crush, Sakura Haruno, to come and eat ramen with him. Turning towards her he opened his mouth to tell her that ramen was the food of the gods and that Ichirakus makes the best ramen ever, but never got the chance because he sneezed all over her. Wind being his element affinity only increased the damage done making the girl fly out of the stand and through a fence. Not only did she fly out but the ramen that had been place in front of them not a second ago ended up following her out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Cursing his bad luck he went to help his female teammate and crush.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" seeing her covered in noodles and as red as a lobster made him want to laugh, but withheld and tried to help her up. Instead of trying to help her up, he should of ran as far away as possible.

Sadly he didn't.

Sakura the poor girl with pink hair was furious that Inner Sakura was released. Getting up quickly, she unconsciously focused chakra to a point on her fist and released it on top of the head of the poor boy.

"SHANARO!" she yelled angrily then turned around and left grumbling about annoying idiots, stupid ramen, and how her Sasuke-kun can't see her like this.

Leaving Naruto buried ten feet on the floor unconscious with a huge concussion and a broken skull. Poor Kyuubi pumped all his chakra into his stupid container just to keep him alive. Cursing at the blond for disrupting his nap and for almost getting himself killed, he hoped and prayed someone digs the boy out so he can go back to sleep. He had such a nice dream too.

* * *

These shivers going down my spine, I don't like. Finally reaching the Tower I went straight to the Hokage's office, sadly one of my fan-girls happen to be the Hokage's secretary. I think her name is Rina.

"I need to talk to Hokage-Sama, it's urgent," yeah my sanity is on the line.

"The Hokage is currently in a meeting," practically purring, "If you would like to wait for him that's fine by me, Kio-Kun." She was instantly in front of me batting her long eyelashes with her hand on my chest. She had beautiful brown eyes that compliment her dark brown hair which happens to be cascading down her back like waves. I swear I thought her hair was in a bun when I walked in.

Pulling myself away from her I told her I'll wait. After an hour of waiting and Rina staring at me like a piece of meat I decided to leave. Right before I left, Rina said, "The Hokage would like to see you now Kio-Kun." Turning back around giving her a nod I walked in the office. I swear I felt someone staring at my ass.

"Hokage-Sama," bowing. I look up to see him sitting down in his desk swamped in paperwork. The old man with a pipe in his mouth, just stared at me. Even though he's old Hokage-Sama is really the strongest Ninja, he's known as; God of Shinobi or my favorite alias the Professor. He's the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Kio, what can I do for you?" He said.

"Your grandson and his two friends, Moegi and Udon, keep stalking me and its getting annoying. Plus they have no skills in stealth and ambush. I've been very lenient, but if this continues I don't think I can control myself. You know very well what happens when I get mad or annoyed." Hokage just sweat dropped.

"I see," taking a drag from his pipe, "Do you know what they were after?"

"In part, though it doesn't really make sense, they were going to bound me up so that one of them can Henge into me to go into my inn and enter someone's name in a draft box."

"Explain," Hokage asked, "From the beginning please, because if I'm right you're suppose to still be building your inn. And knowing you, you wouldn't just leave my grandson without some sort of punishment." Those piercing eyes are just staring at me making me nervous.

"Well you see-" that's all I got to say because in that second those three twerps where Shunshin in by an Anbu. Poor twerps they were beaten up pretty badly, Konohamaru being the worst. That's what they get for calling me gay when I'm not, especially when they said it in front of my fan-girls. Some of the fan-girls just happen to have gone to the Academy, so in other words they have some Ninja skills while they don't. They should be glad the Kunoichi half of my fan-girls weren't there or they would be sporting broken bones.

"Hokage-Sama," the Anbu said bowing before saying, "I found them being beat by a mob of angry women."

"Thank you," the Third said, "You are dismissed." The Anbu left via Shunshin. Turning around to face me with an eyebrow raised high. A sigh escaped his lips, "I don't think I even want to know what happened here."

"Grandpa!" that came from Twerp number one. "Some ugly women were beating me for no apparent reason-," he said before I interrupted.

"No apparent reason?" I swear my eyebrows twitching. "Be lucky they're the ones who beat you because if it was me you'd be swimming with the fishes about now."

"What did you say to me you Homo?" the twerp asked me standing right in front of me.

"You heard me and for your information I'm not Gay and even if I was it's none of your business you twerp," crossing my hands to my chest glaring down at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWERP? YOU-"

"ENOUGH! Konohamaru be quiet and Kio explain from the beginning, _please_," the enraged voice of the Hokage said. Both of us stopped arguing instantly. Turning around to face the Third, just in time to see him rubbing his head, he definitely has a headache.

Focusing on the front towards the window, I could see my reflection. My wavy, ok maybe it's curly, somewhere in between, messy mop of black hair. My emerald eyes, that remind me of the beautiful lush green of the forest, coupled with some thick eyebrows, nothing like Gai Might, one of his old teammates when he was in a Genin team, a man with huge caterpillar eyebrows that seem to be, yes, alive.

* * *

A man in a green spandex with orange leg warmers happened to be running his last lap around Konoha with his bare hands, He barely got to the gate where both of the guards where sitting with a bored face. He was about to send greetings to them when all of a sudden he sneezed. The poor guards flew back from the violent, youthfully violent if you ask Gai and his student Lee, sneezed.

"YOSH! SOMEONE IS THINKING ABOUT MY YOUTHFULNESS!" Gai Might said crying tears of joy, "I'LL RUN ONE THOUSAND TIMES MORE AROUND KONOHA WITH MY BARE HANDS AND IF I CAN'T I'LL CLIMB A MOUNTAIN WITH MY TEETH!" he said with passionate fire shining brightly in his eyes, throwing his fist in the air then promptly left running around spreading youth wherever he went.

* * *

Looking at what I'm wearing I can honestly say I'm addicted to the color black. I wear black Anbu pants, black sandals, a black Mesh shirt, a black shirt, and black finger less gloves completing it with a black jacket that is unzipped. I don't always wear black I sometimes wear crimson red, white, silver, and gray shirt. My hitai-ate is securely wrapped around my arm, the cloth happens to be black right now; the color depends on the color of the shirt I wear that day.

My name is Kio, just Kio, an orphan with no last name who happens to be good looking, an amazing chef, somewhat rich, famous and feared. I'm known as Konoha's Whirlwind, because of my mastery of wind and water as well as my fighting style, which my Sensei, Kushina Uzumaki, helped me create.

Looking back at the Hokage I started explaining.

"Ok. This is what happened."

* * *

**I know I might have some spelling errors I'm not saying I'm perfect everyone makes mistakes. This is my first story so please think about that before you review if you want to. I don't really mind if you don't.**

**I might just go on with the story in third person perspective unless you guys want me to continue in first person. The second chapter talks about the situation while getting to the third it will switch to Naruto's POV and so on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I hope you like it.**

** \(..)/**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Flash back_

* * *

"It seems everything is in place, there are no danger hazards and the paper work seems to cover every aspect of your Inn. You are all set to go, all you need is to name your Inn and sign right here and that's it Mr. Kio," the inspector said with a smile in his face, while handing me the contract.

I reread the contract just to make sure everything was set and signed it. I decided to name my Inn: The Maelstrom Inn. After many fights with the council, the inspectors and architectures, I finally built my Inn the way I wanted it. I am one happy camper.

"Thank you, very much, Mr. Cho." _Thank you. Now get out of my Inn! _Bad me, at least I didn't say it out loud. Instead I was leading him out with a smile on my face.

"No problem Mr. Kio. If you need anything, _**anything**_ at all come and talk to me. I'll do everything I can to help."

"Will do Mr. Cho," _Yeah right! _"Thank you again for everything."

"No problem."

After making sure he left completely I ran back to the Inn to see it again.

The Inn was beautiful. It's a two stories building facing Konoha. Every apartment has a big window facing the view. The place is actually located in a cliff so the only way is through the back, where the entrances are hidden.

The Inn actually looks like it grew from the hill to be honest. You can see the path to the apartments; it resembles a balcony with plants going down. The back is an outstanding garden that both sides can enjoy. It's like a mini park. The top floor consist of ten apartments split in the middle, all lined up right next to each other in the middle where they split right in front of them is another building my apartment, which is as big as two apartments put together. The apartment has two doors each leading to the other side. The bottom floor consists of two lobbies, two onsei, two laundry rooms, and two entrances.

The Inn is split in half; one side is decorated for Shinobi while the other side is more decorated for Kunoichi; in the middle there is a wall separating them. Each side has its own lobby suited for each of their genders: The males lobby looks like a game room with a bar; they are located on the Left side of the Inn. The stairs also happen to be on the left side of the lobby, there's an onsei in the back room of the lobby right next to the entrance; it looks like a mystic cave. Right next to the onsei room/cave is the laundry room. There are three washing machines and three drying machines on each side. The female side is a mirror reflection of the males side except there lobby is more organized and peaceful, a room for meditation and relaxation.

Although my apartment doesn't have a view of Konoha, I still get to see the lake that is in one of the training grounds across the garden.

I marveled at its magnificence for a minute, getting all giddy. Starting tomorrow people will be allowed to see the apartments and move in if they like. Activating the protection seals in my apartment, I decided to go pay my respect to Sensei.

My Sensei was Kushina Uzumaki; Red Death or the Bloody Habanero. Sensei was like a mother to me. She helped guide me and my teammates for most of our life. When we were down she would cheer us up, either by force or will. When one of my teammates and I felt like quieting, she would punch the daylights out of us until we said otherwise. You can say we learn not to give up pretty quickly.

_Now that I think about it doesn't Gai use the same method with his Genin? Poor Genin, to feel the power of love Kushina Sensei bestowed on us, being bestowed on them. _Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

* * *

_Team Gai_

* * *

**Neji Hyuga **

A boy that looked like a girl was meditating with the main branch family when he felt a a violent itch on his nose. Barely managing to stop the sneeze as well as interrupt the main branch. He remembered what his father said, "when someone is talking or thinking about you, you will feel a violent itch in your nose, this is the only warning you will get so make sure you don't sneeze. A Hyuga doesn't sneeze."

_Someone must be thinking about me,but who?__.._Shudder_... I hope its not one of my fan girls..._shiver_..or worse one of my fan boys..._

_Hmph must be that failure of a teammate Lee._

**Ten-ten**

There was a girl with two buns on her head, practicing with her weapons. Her dad had decided to help her with a new sword that came in and was showing her how to use it when all of a sudden she sneezed. Sending the sword straight at him. He managed to dodge in time barely managing to keep his manhood alive.

"Sorry dad!" Ten-ten said while rushing over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe we should practice when your feeling better ok?"

_Ten-ten just sighed_

**Lee Rock**

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_**  
**

Lee was hitting the post vigorously when he youthfully sneezed making a hole through the post, three trees behind it, and right through Kakashi Hatake's Icha Icha Book, while sending said man flying towards a nearby river.

"YOSH! WHAT A YOUTHFUL SNEEZE! I SHALL-" Lee was interrupted by the murderous tone of a youthful, but cool person with gravity defying white hair.

"MY BOOK! MY PRECIOUS! WHO DARES DESTROY MY PRECIOUS BOOK!" Kakashi Hatake was not expecting anyone in his favorite reading spot, due to the fact that no sane person would go to this training ground, except Lee and Gai aren't normal. So when he got lost in his book he blocked out his next thing he knew was that all of the sudden he was sent flying towards a river. No that wasn't the worst oh no his favorite book had a hole the size of a fist right through his favorite scene and was soaking wet.

Pissed of he went marching over to Lee, dripping wet and carrying his book to murder the youthful idiot.

"YOSH! I AM SORRY MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I DID NOT MEAN TO DESTROY YOUR YOUTHFUL BOOK," Lee bows to Kakashi not noticing his murderous twitch on his only visible eye, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AS PUNISHMENT I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA ONE HUNDRED! NO TWO HUNDRED TIMES WITH MY BARE HANDS!" with that said Lee left poor Kakashi in the dust, stranded there frustrated with the mere Genin.

Given, Lee only picked that punishment just to get away from Kakashi and his murderous aura. Lee may be thick headed but not when it comes to his youthful survival.

_Sigh..._ _Wait don't I have a meeting with Hokage-sama at 5 am?_ Kakashi thought._ Ahh its already 8 am. Damn. I hope Hokage-sama isn't mad. _Kakashi left via Shunshin to the Hokage tower, but not before making a quick stop at his apartment to get his camera, for some reason he has a gut feeling that something embarrassing was going to happen to one of his stuck up friends.

* * *

Kushina Sensei was a force to be reckoned with. Everyone feared her, except Minato-_san_. I never got along with Minato just for the pure reason of him taking away Sensei time when we were training. I was not jealous, nope. Not one little bit.

She was actually the reason I built the Inn. It was suppose to be a Haven for people who were outcast in the village. A chance for them to live as normal as they can without worry that they won't have a home because people just didn't understand them. I was a prime example.** Stupid Tamashi.**

Walking towards the Yamanaka's flower shop, makes me realize that not a lot has changed. Kids were running around, women were gossiping about this and that, Gai was running around Konoha, my fan girls were coming out and beginning to stalk me, an-and….. GAI WAS RUNNING AROUND KONOHA! TOWARDS ME! _Shit! _Looking around frantically I saw that I'm actually 2 feet away from the flower shop. _I am almost there; if I dive for it I'll just make it. I just hope Gai doesn't see me before I ma-_

"KOI! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, HOW ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME!"

Turning around slowly, keeping my eyes away from him, Gai can be worse than Sensei. It doesn't help that Sensei told him to watch over me when she died. Not many people know this but Kushina Sensei was actually the person that gave Gai his spandex suit. Just thinking about it gives me the shiver. **_CURSE YOU KUSHINA SENSEI! _**

"Hey Gai… I'm doing fine. I'm just going to pay my respect to sensei and I know that we haven't talked in a long time, but I'm going to have more time now so I'll talk to you later, ok?" I gave him a sheepish smile still not directing my eyes at him.

"HOW VERY UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU, KOI!"

I snapped my head towards him. Gai was standing there, crying a river the size of Texas. People stared at us. I noticed that people began to remember me which wasn't good. The more they remembered the more intense they stared until they plain out glared at me.

I still don't get why they hate me. _Why do they hate me?_ If anything they should hate _her_, not me. She's the one who made them look like idiots. Even the Fire Lord went and personally gave me a sincere apology from his behaves as well as his daughter, **_Tamashi_**. Which I doubt she really meant it.

This was when they notice me looking at them and started to whisper things about me. _Like if I can't hear them._

"How cold hearted is he?"

"So mean!"

"Poor Gai-"

"Hmph! What is _that _doing here? Wasn't it enough that he broke poor Tamashi's heart?! How dare he com-"

"LEAVE KOI ALONE! It wasn't _his _fault Tamashi a nasty ass slu-"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"Be quite! Do you want to be execute?"

I blocked them out at that moment_. Tamashi this, Tamashi that!_ **_UGH! That was 13 years ago! Get over it! You imbeciles! _**

_Focus on Gai right now not that thing, no it's definitely an it not a thing because a thing would be too nice a word for her._

"What do you mean-"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?! KUSHINA SENSEI DID NOT TEACH US TO LIE!"

"But I'm not ly-"

That's all I go to say because the next thing I knew I was flying.

"YOSH! I WILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU KOI! I'M DOING IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! KUSHINA SENSEI I'M SORRY! I HAVE FAILED YOU BUT NEVER AGAIN!"

_Why me?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! _A series of flashbacks of horrible things I did came rushing back to me..._... __WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

A fist came flying towards my head. I swerved just in time to not get hit, and soon I was blocking Gai's punches and kicks.

"GAI, I'm," roll, block, jump, "not lying," kick, block, dodge, "to you! Why would," jump, spin, kick, block, punch, "you say that?" block, kick, roll…..

"BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR STILL BUILDING YOUR INN THAT KUSHINA SENSEI ENTRUSTED YOU TOO AFTER WHAT HAPPENED! EVERYONE ONE KNOWS YOU DON'T HAve anytime," _huff,_ block,_ "_left to spare for our youthful comrades and friends." Gai was panting at this point and was dramatically slowing down.

"_**Gai**_…" I growled sending a little bit of KI, effectively making him pause for a second and slowly started to quiver. "**I JUST FINISHED IT TODAY YOU IDIOT!" **

Gai took a second to process what I just said and slowly went back to his casual stance looking quite sheepish scratching his head looking all innocent.

"You are? He he. Then does that mean you… weren't…. lying?"

"YES YOU IDIOT THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOU WENT PSYCHO ON ME!" Given, I probably shouldn't have yelled at him, with him being sensitive and all, but I was mad!

No, I really shouldn't have yelled at him because at that instant Gai started crying a river. Seriously he's like a faucet.

"I'M SORRY MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! I SHOULD NOT HAVE ASSUMED THAT YOU WERE LYING! FORGIVE ME! I-I-I I KNOW! FOR THE CRIME THAT I HAVE COMMITTED I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA A THOUSAND! NO TWO THOUSAND TIMES WITH NO BREAKS!"

"**NO**!" Kushina Sensei would kill me if I made Gai train more than he could handle, "Gai that's ok! Really!" I was seriously waving my hands around like that would help accentuate my point more clearly. A nice habit I inherited from my lovely Sensei. Thank you very much.

"_Really?"_ Gai was looking at me with those big eyes which I guess was supposed to be the puppy dog eyes but in reality, it made him look constipated.

"...Yes….really," trying my best not to look at him. I decided at that instant that my cloth were fascinating. I brushed of the dirt that was on my attire.

"YOSH! THANK YOU MY FRIEND!" I was hugged by the green spandex guy, which just made me sweat drop.

"_Gai_," he looked up at me, "you can let go of me," he just kept looking at me, "_**now**_."

Gai instantly dropped me. But was still hovering around me like I was about to leave him, which I wasn't. I really wasn't! I was just, you know? Looking for an escape route that would get me away from him, nothing much. Ok, so I _was_ trying to leave, but I wanted to pay my respect to Sensei before I go report to Hokage-sama.

"Hey Gai want to come with me to visit Sensei? I was already heading over there I'm just going to get her, her favorite flower and some ramen. You know how much she liked her ramen."

"YOSH! SENSEI LOVED RAMEN WITH THE FIRE OF YOUTH!"

"Yeah, she did," I smiled, remembering the time I told her I never ate ramen.

* * *

_Flash Back Within Flash Back_

* * *

**_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER HAD_ RAMEN!"** Sensei screamed waving her hand at the thought of anyone not tasting her precious ramen that she keeps saying is the food of Gods. I seriously think its a Uzumaki problem.

Sensei did say ramen was banned in the Hidden Village of Uzugakure. _I wonder why?_ Note the sarcasm. They knew that ramen would one day be the end of there clan. Might be the way they perform on the field; with ramen the only thought that they have. Kushina Sensei is a prime sample. Distracted when hungry and only thinks about ramen. I mean the only reason she went on a date with Minato-san was because he invited her to Icharakus, where they serve, yes ramen.

You could practically get her to do anything for a bowl of ramen.

"No I have never had ramen," _sigh, _"but I'm sure you will soon introduce me to the as you put it 'food of Gods'" I said quoting with my fingers.

"**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TOO! YOU POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL TO NEVER HAVE TASTED THE FOOD OF GODS! NO I MUST SHOW YOU THE LIGHT!" **Kushina paused and turned towards the rest of the team, "**_YOU_** GUYS MUST HAVE TRIED THE FOOD OF GODS RIGHT?" Nobody answered out of fear, let alone make a sound, "**RIGHT?!**" Gai and Ibiki just shook there heads no in fear of their Sensei. They had just finished surviving through her rigorous training,they did not want to die young. Kushina Sensei made a noise behind her throat that sounded like dead spirits who were being tortured by Satan himself, who was laughing diabolically. She quickly grabbed Ibiki, Gai and I and started running towards the first ramen stand there was.

* * *

_End of Flash Back within Flash Back_

* * *

Chuckling I turned to Gai and said I was going to get the flowers and told him to get Sensei's favorite ramen. Gai just kept nodding. Gai wasn't allowed in at the Yamanaka's flower shop due to an incident in the past that would be, like the Naras would say, to troublesome.

Gai was about to leave, when I remembered how clumsy he is.

"Oh and Gai?"

Gai turns back to face me.

_"Don't _**drop** the ramen! And _don't_ **forget** it either."

"Hai! Koi-kun, you can count on me! I'll bring the ramen to Sensei in half the time you'll need to get her flowers, no half of the half of time you need to ge-" Gai was saluting me as I was his commander or something before I barked out making him wiggle by the sheer force of it.

_" **JUST DON'T DROP**_** IT OR FORGET IT! OR ELSE**"

Gai was shaking wondering if he should voice the question. _Kushina Sensei Youthful Koi inherited your renown temper._

"I shall not drop it! If I do, as punishment I shall run 500- no 1,000 times around Konoha with my bare hands!"

I just stared Gai down making his resolution crumble before my very own eyes. After making him sweat a little I gave him a nod and walked into the store.

_Cling_

I entered the shop, or as I would have called it; the war zone. Two words; Females everywhere.

If I don't maneuver through this carefully then there would be a catastrophic explosion. It's very dangerous I call it the fan-girl bomb. I guess when I wasn't paying attention most of my fan-girls entered the shop knowing I was heading there.

That's not the problem. No the problem is that if I accidentally look at one of them then they all assume that I like her or at least interested in her. then they start being more desperate and start fighting for my attention. Destroying everything in there path. After their rampage they would turn to me and ask who I 'm more interested in. I would say none. They would get depressed then they would regain their fire of determination and fight for my love again. Finally Inoichi would probably kick me out and ban me from ever entering his shop for eternity. I just got the goosebumps thinking about it.

_Ok, I need a plan! Come on I can do this!_

* * *

**_With Gai:_**

Gai had just reached Ichiraku when he heard a very quite voice float by him.

"Can I have another bowl, old man?"

Gai entered the stand and sat by the coner to be able to see the boy who looked depressed.

"Of course Naruto, this one is on the house too." Teuchi saaid.

"Thanks, Old man."

"Think nothing of it Naruto."

_Hmm__ Naruto as in maelstrom. He reminds me of Koi-kun when he's depressed _Gai thought while still observing him. Turning to Teuchi he asked for a bowl of miso before he forgot. Teuchi nodded.

The boy, Naruto, was just playing with his bowl of ramen looking at it depressingly like if the ramen had the answers to his problems,before eating it. _Sensei would of had a heart attack._

"Here you go Gai-kun, one bowl of Miso ramen." Teuchi gave him the bowl but looked sad like if the boys sadness affected him. this did not sit well with Gai. He asked Teuchi what was wrong with the boy.

"Huh? Oh Naruto? He just got kicked out of his apartment today for apparent reason. He just got back from looking at apartments but they wouldn't rent him one or if they were willing it was overpriced," Teuchi sighed shaking his head, "poor boy he had a rough life he doesn't deserve this. Especial with people being prejudice against him."

This got Gai's attention. _An outcast. Just like Koi._ Gay started remembering what happened to Koi and decide to help the boy out. He was sure Koi would let him stay at his Inn. Koi would find a way even though the Inn is expensive no one knows it's actually done. Many people had their eye on one of the apartments in Koi's Inn, Gai himself included.

The only problem is that to be able to rent an apartment you have to be a ninja.

"Hey Teuchi is he a Shinobi?"

"Just made Genin, why?" Teuchi looked at Gai suspiciously.

"You remember Koi-kun right?" Teuchi nodded. "Well he just finished buiding his hotel and is about to rent some rooms out, I _might _be able to convince Koi-kun to let him have a room if the boy wants too."

"But it's to expensive!" Teuchi was bugging out.

"I know Koi would find a way to let the boy stay. Like he said misfits stick together." Gai smiled.

Teuchi was thinking about it and decided to tell Naruto. said boy snap his head up very fast while screaming, " REALLY OLD MAN!"

Teuchi told him something that made the boy sad but jumped back to being happy. He turned towards Gai and said something that sounded like; thank you, weird bushy brow guy, before turning back to the bowl of ramen and drinking it so fast.

"NO PROBLEM!" Gai did the sunset. why oh why did he do it. Before Naruto just stared at it while Teuchi screamed something that sounded like: I'm blind! I'm blind!

Naruto asked Gai if he was going to eat that ramen.

"Huh? Oh I don't think so but you can have if you like Naruto-kun! I must go tell Koi- kun. I'll contact you when I have more news! YOSH!"

" Thanks! Bushy Brows!" Naruto said while finishing the ramen. Before Gai could say anything else Naruto left.

Trying to remember why he bought a bowl of ramen, Gai left to the Inn with a loud, "YOSH!"

Totally forgetting that Koi is actually at the Yamanaka's flower shop facing his own problems.

No one noticed three kids looking at each other with wide eyes, following the weird guy with the green spandex. They also were helping Naruto find an apartment, but just like him came empty handed.

* * *

**With Koi:**

Objective: Get Kushina Sensei her favorite flower without causing harm to Inoichi Yamanaka's Flower shop.

Target: Flower

Obstacles: A vicious group of species known as fan-girls

Plan: Detect where the flower is by smell while making no eye contact. Once target is found maneuver through the fan-girls and get the flowers. Once target is acquired Shunshin the money to the counter of the cashier and promptly leave.

_Ok! Lets do this!_

Koi sniffed the air and found the scent of the flower at the far corner of the store were most of the fan-girls were lurking in group. _Target found. Here goes nothing! I hope I survive this. _

Koi entered the fray of fan-girls. Battling his way through evil banshee's and desperate women. Just for his Sensei who's dead but still it's Sensei.

After fighting his way through a fan-girl managed to get between the flower and me. _Daamn so close. _

_"Hi Koi," _a feminine voice said dripping with sweetness. Koi started to panic, trying to find a solution that would not interfere in the mission. Thinking on the spot he threw a smoke bomb and grabbed the flower before leaving Via Shunshin. One thought was racing through Koi when he did this:

_MWUAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! You'll never catch me alive!_

* * *

**With Gai:**

Gai had run across Konoha to reach the Inn, when all of the sudden he paused. He marvel at the magnificence of the Inn, it was so well built for Ninjas. After walking three steps forward dazed out he bumped into a barrier.

"It seems Koi-kun sealed the Inn," Gai murmured. "YOSH! EVEN WHEN HE IS RELAXED HE IS PREPARED!"

As Gai started sprouting about how youthful Koi is, he didn't realize that the Konohamaru corps was listening in on him. Said corps were breathing heavily after chasing after the weird green spandex man. They too, marveled at the Inn for a moment before going back to listening to Gai rant.

"-TO THINK HE CAN STILL COME UP WITH THESE SEALS THAT CAN RIVAL SENSEI'S! MAGNIFICENT! YOSH! EVEN JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN WOULD HAVE TROUBLE WITH THIS SEAL! A MULTI-LAYER BLOOD SEAL INCREDIBLE! HE'LL PROBABLY NEED 3 PINTS OF BLOOD! WHILE YOUTHFUL KOI ONLY NEEDS A LITTLE BIT AND HIS CHAKRA TO PUT THE BARRIER UP! YOSH! HOW YOUTHFUL!"

The Konohamaru Corps slumped down in defeat before saying in union, " EH!" Luckily Gai didn't hear them because he himself was thinking of where Koi could be.

"YOSH! I FORGOT KOI SAID HE WAS GOING TO VISIT SENSEI''S GRAVE! YOSH! I MUST GO TELL HIM OF THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO SO HE CAN HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING A FIRST PICK AT AN APARTMENT! YOUTH!" Gai said with his eyes blazing with fire and his fist in the air.

After proclaiming more youthful things of how he would convince Koi he changed the subject to something all the rookie Sensei's were doing and that maybe he should enter his name in the drawing to see who gets to give their student extra training.

After all, the Sensei who's name is pulled out must teach all the Genin something. He ran to the Cemetery.

Meanwhile with Konohamaru Corps:

"Did you guys get anything he said," Konohamaru said still breathing heavy.

"I only heard the part where there's a barrier of some sort and that the only person who can get in is the owner, because he has to use his blood and some chakra I think, Konohamaru-kun," Udon sniffled pushing his glasses up.

"Well I heard were he is at right know which is at the Cemetery. Sorry Konohamaru-kun I got distracted by the big fuzzy things on the weird man's face," Moegi said embarrassed.

"It's ok Moegi, I understand, those things still give me nightmares," Konohamaru shivered remembering them, "anyways. What I manage to hear was that there's a drawing and that man is entering which could mean that the apartments are going to be given out by a drawing and that the box is in the Inn. Tomorrow the drawing begins. I also heard that the guy has to convince the owner to actually let Naruto participate so that he can have a chance to get first pick at the apartments."

Udon and Moegi stared at him with open mouths.

"What?"

"Nothing," both Udon and Moegi said in awe still not believing that Konohamaru manage to capture all this information when he always fails his test at the academy.

"_OK then.. _off to the Cemetery we go," Konohamaru said with pain in his voice. He stood up to leave.

The other two just groaned and headed towards the Cemetery which happens to be on the other side of Konoha.

* * *

**With Koi:**

Koi was staring at his Sensei's grave reminiscing all the past events they had together as team nine.

_Oh Sensei_ Koi thought; close to tears_ How I miss you and your demonic laugh._ He chuckled while tears streamed down his face. _Gai was suppose to be here Sensei but you and I know what a knuckle-head he is. He must of forgotten what he was suppose to do. You know that he gets distracted by the simplest things. _

Koi wiped his eyes with the back of his jacket. He always gets emotional when it involves his precious people.

"YOSH!"

_Oh look Sensei Gai remembered after all. Don't we have a surprise for you, Sensei. _ Koi thought with a sad smile. _Now don't get impatient Sensei you'll know soon what it is. __We thought you should have this because to be honest we all know one thing and that's Sensei must be going crazy that she hasn't seen a bowl of ramen in a long time. So we decide to get you one. _

"KOI! KOI! KOI! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! I MET THE MOST YOUTHF-," Gai said posing differently every time he said a word. Koi swore he just saw Gai do the worm...his eyebrows were doing the wave on there own! That is were Koi drew the line.

"_**GAI! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD AND BE** QUITE!" _Koi screamed trying to quite down at the end because he remembered he himself was at the Cemetery and didn't want the people around them to be disturbed.

_Too late_ Koi thought.

Everyone at the Cemetery was glaring at him. Koi himself took note of this. They even started whispering about how he was a hypocrite, which he could hear perfectly because everything turned dead silent after he shouted. This made him realize how easily fickle people were and decided to just tuned them out.

He turned back to Gai and sweat dropped. Gai looked like a deer caught in headlights with his hand covering his mouth looking shocked at the realization of what he did. He looked like such a kid that it made Koi forget his anger. "Hey Gai you can talk but not so loud, ok?"

Gai just shook his head no. Looking scared.

"Hey you said you wanted to tell me something?" Gai didn't say anything, but tighten his hand over his mouth, jumping side to side making him look like he had to go pee.

"You said something... about a youthful person you met? Who is he? Must be _someone_ every youthful to capture your attention," Koi sighed and turned away from Gai and looked up at the sky. "I guess Sensei and I will never know. Huh Sensei?" He turning back to look at Sensei's grave knowing Gai would cave soon. _Gai can be such a girl sometimes._

"OK OK I'll tell you," Gai said with a smile doing the sunset pose. Koi was immune to it. The lucky bastard.

Gai was dramatically whispering about the youthful person. He explained the situation with him not having an apartment and why he did not. This person acted very similar to how Kushina Sensei acted. This made him wonder if Kushina Sensei ever had a kid while he was slaving away doing the Inn she made me promise to do almost thirteen years ago.

There's only one way to find out.

"Hey Gai whats his name?"

"Huh? OH how unyouthful of me to forget! his name is Naruto Uzumaki! A youthful name indeed for one such-!"

_UZUMAKI?! AS IN THE UZUMAKI CLAN?! _ Koi thought blocking Gai out. Koi kept thinking of how many Uzumaki's were in Konoha and the only one he can think of is his Sensei Kushina Uzumaki.

"- He has yellow blond hair and the most youthful sky blue eyes that I have ever seen. He's energetic as well but he's also very fast and sneaky! He he you won't believe-"

_Yellow Blond Hair, Sky Blue eyes, Fast, and Sneaky. Minato-san? God damn it! Kushina Sensei you did have a kid with him didn't you? and you didn't tell me!_ _Ughh!_

_"Gai,"_ Gai paused to listen to Koi. " I'll let him move in but I have to go talk to Hokage-Sama. Why don't you go find him and tell him to come early so I can talk to him so we can arrange something because I don't think he'll be able to pay rent right now let alone the down payment, ok?"

"YOSH VERY WELL MY FRIEND I SHALL INFORM YOUNG NARUTO-KUN! AFTER WE ARE DONE TALKING TO SENSEI!"

This made Koi nod his head and turn back to the grave when he remembered Gai was suppose to bring Sensei a bowl of ramen.

"Gai?"

"Hmm? Yes Koi-kun?"

"Please tell me you brought Sensei her bowl of ramen?"

Gai smacked himself, "I AM SORRY KOI, SENSEI! I FORGOT! OH I ACCIDENTALY GAVE IT TO NARUTO-KUN! I'M SORRY SENSEI AS PUNISHMENT I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA WITH MY BARE HANDS LIKE YOU SAID KOI!"

Gai left running before hearing Koi say it's ok if he gave it to Naruto, but Gai didn't hear it.

Koi sighed at the display his teammate just showed.

He decided to place the flower down on the grave and give a little prayer before leaving to meet with the Hokage.

* * *

**With the Konohamaru Corps:**

"Oh COME ON!" The Konohamaru Corps said in union, breathing hard on the floor cursing their fate.

They had managed to get in the Cemetery when all of a sudden Gai whizzed past them sending said Corps flying far away. Their bad luck didn't end there either. When they finally located Koi, he was almost done with his prayer and was about to take his leave. Which they reluctantly got up after face vaulting, to chase after him to commence their plan.

* * *

_End of Flash back_

* * *

Explaining to Hokage-Sama was difficult but manageable.

Hokage-Sama was staring at him with no expression, so I can't say what he thinks. I turned towards the twerps and saw that their mouth were hanging open. Konohamaru was the first one to snap out saying, "I knew it! I knew it all along!" _Clearly he didn't._

This made me mad and I ended up hitting the brat at the back of his head. The Brat whined, "Hey why did you hit me?! You stupid jerk!" This made me twitch the hit a nerve.

"Stop sprouting lies and face it like a man. You didn't know admit it." I know I was sporting a smirk looking at him stuttering with a blown out blush.

Before another fight could break through between them, a quite but demanding voice rang out.

"I see. Konohamaru-kun leave the room with your friends, please. I need to talk with Koi _alone_."

* * *

**I have decided for the next chapters I will be doing it in third person. I will try and update within the 4 month after I upload a chapter.**


End file.
